kamenridewfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Wizard
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, being the fourteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-third overall. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in June 21, 2012. It began airing on September 2, 2012, joining ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and then Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in the Super Hero Time line-up following the finale of Kamen Rider Fourze. With Wizard finished, Kamen Rider Gaim joined Kyoryuger ''as part of Super Hero Time. Tsuyoshi Kida is the series' main screenwriter. Story A mysterious ceremony held on the day of a solar eclipse released demons called Phantoms into the world. Haruto Soma, a survivor of the ritual, obtains mystical powers and receives the WizarDriver belt and Wizard Rings from a mysterious White Wizard, so he may protect the hopes of the people, as Kamen Rider Wizard. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nitoh appears as the "ancient wizard" Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes both a rival and ally to Haruto. Characters Riders Movie-exclusive Riders Allies *Koyomi *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Shigeru Wajima Inner Phantoms *WizarDragon *Beast Chimera Other *Donut Shop Hungry *Chief of Police *Masanori Kizaki *Shiina *All Riders |Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade |Tsukasa Kadoya |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva |Wataru Kurenai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O |Momotaros |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto |Souji Tendou |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki |Hitoshi Hidaka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: DarkBlue; "|Kamen Rider Blade |Kazuma Kenzaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz |Takumi Inui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki |Shinji Kido |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito |Shouichi Tsugami |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga |Yusuke Godai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kota Kazuraba |} * * * * Villains Phantoms *Chief Phantoms *Ghouls (henchmen) *Minor Phantoms **Minotauros **Hellhound **Caitsìth **Gnome **Gargoyle **Valkyrie **Lizardman **Manticore **Hydra **Beelzebub **Weretiger **Spriggan **Legion **Bogy **Argus **Raum **Bahamut **Sylphi **Sphinx **Siren **Arachne **Khepri **Ogre *Unreleased Phantoms **Jabberwock **Cyclops **Jörmungandr **Hekatonkheir **Bandersnatch **Mayu Inamori's Phantom **Yuzuru Ijima's Phantom **Gigantes **Masahiro Yamamoto's Phantom Others *Space Shocker *Amadum Other Characters *Emperor Maya *Captain of the Imperial Guard Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : IZAM * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: ''Neo Actor, Vol. 19 * Kamen Rider Wizard (extreme martial arts): Hyper Hobby, June 2013 * Kamen Rider Beast, White Wizard, Phoenix, Wiseman: Toei Hero Max, Vol. 44 * Kamen Rider Mage: Uchusen, Vol. 141 * Medusa: Tomokazu Miki no Radio Big Bang, October 29, 2012 * Gremlin, Kamen Rider Beast (understudy): Kamen Rider Wizard Character Book: Magic Starts Notes *With 53 episodes in total (including 2 post-finale episodes which serve as the TV special), Kamen Rider Wizard is considered the longest Heisei-era Rider series in history, beating Kamen Rider Agito's record of 51 episodes. References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] at Toei TV